Do all Angels have Blue Eyes?
by Thornmaster
Summary: Takes place after Pein's attacks, Naruto wakes up and realizes what Hinata said before she was attacked. What will he do? Rated M for a reason very graphic. R&R Sorry folks I posted the wrong chapter, so sorry! I need to do some editing.
1. Chapter 1

Thoughts of Love come too quickly after thoughts of War.

After Peins attacks on Konoha, Naruto was being taken care of in his apartment by Sakura, since Tsunade was out cold in a coma. Sakura saw this as her chance. She didn't know exactly when she started to have feelings for the blonde dumbass but she knew they were there. Those lone nights spent masturbating to his name sure meant something if not sexual desire. Just the thought of him made her wet, she crept into his room and started to change.

"No one else but me is gonna get you Naruto, no one else. Not if this works." She held up the "costume" Ino had lent her. A small slutty nurse out fit was perfect and fitting. She quickly slipped it on, and she patiently waited for him to wake up. Until she had to go to the bathroom, so she quickly and quietly slipped out to the bathroom. But while she was in there…

"Owww, FUCK!" Naruto moaned out as he woke up, "Shit that hurts!" He stumbled out of the bed and looked up. There was a neat little bag that had a small pair of panties in it. He tossed the image aside and kept fumbling around for his pills. When he finally found them he knocked them back and prayed they would kick in soon. Soon he heard the toilet flush, and he knew he wasn't alone.

Sakura was just washing her hands and humming and laughing to herself about her plan, she finished up and opened the door to see Naruto gone. She was scared shitless, if he got kidnapped, then she would be in so much trouble. She took one step out the door and suddenly found herself in a lock with blades at her neck and ribs.

"Oh shit, sorry Sakura." Naruto said behind her, he quickly let her go almost as he got her in the lock. "I heard someone here and I got paranoid." He had his stupid grin and was quickly side tracked. "By the way, why are you dressed like that?" He quickly asked eyeing her up and down.

"What you don't like it?" She asked flaunting what the costume showed off.  
She pushed him against a wall while pushing her almost non existent breasts into him. "This is all for you Naruto. Don't you want it?" she whispered in his ear while she drug her lips against his ear. Naruto moved back and calmly replied:

"Actually, no." He slipped aside and started to get dressed. Sakura was blindsided,

"W-w-what? What do you mean 'no'?" She asked him, as he kept getting dressed.

"Well as I was laying there impaled to the ground by Nagato, I saw Hinata stand up for me. I also heard her confess to me. That's why I lost control, because I knew this all along and yet I didn't see it. She loves me. Then being out for all that time I began to slowly realize that, I loved her too." Sakura stood there Sakura was almost was dumbfounded. After 6 years of her liking him, now he fucking gets it?

"Well what about me?" Sakura asked, Naruto turned to see her still in her outfit. "You know Hinata is still out cold and you know I'm right here." She said unzipping the front so know her breasts were completely uncovered.

"Sorry honey." And with that he left. Sakura sighed and cried for a little bit before changing back into her normal clothes and left unchanged.

Naruto blitzed across the moonlit Konoha toward the Hyuuga mansion. All that time practicing his free running really came in handy. He looked for the first moment to jump to the rooftops. And pretty soon after that he found it. 6 crates all stacked neatly. With speed and precision he soon leapt up the crates and with grace flew to the top of the roofs. And from there his journey toward the Hyuuga mansion continued, all the while with a smile.

"How is she?" Neji asked the nurse all the while staring at Hinata.

"She is fine but her body is exhausted she will be out for at least a couple more days. Neji nodded and both he and the nurse left Hinata to her peaceful sleep. No more than three seconds later, Naruto landed on her balcony and slowly crept into her room. He grabbed a chair and started to move it quietly.

"Hey Hinata," he whispered as he sat down next to her. "I'm sorry that these things happened to you. I really appreciate what you did. And I also heard you, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. It took me all this time to see that you really did love me, and I felt like an idiot for not noticing. And all that time, your words echoed in my head until I realized, I love you too." He took her hand. "I know you can't hear me, but from this day on I will never leave your side, you will always be in my heart and hopefully I in yours." He kissed her hand, and he heard sniffling and crying. He looked around and got hugged from behind. It was Hinata.

"I do, I love you Naruto." He turned to look at her face, those beautiful pale eyes shone with her tears, he laughed and kissed her fore head. Then she looked up and kissed him directly. Their lips met and they kissed for several minutes. He grabbed and rubbed her shoulders, her hands roamed across his back. He broke the kiss panting,

"How far do you want this to go?" He asked her, she paused for a minute blushing then without warning she started to undo the her nightgown,

"I want you to take me, I want to be yours." She whispered in a lustful voice. After that her nightgown fell, revealing her entire body. Naruto stared at it in disbelief. It was even more beautiful than he imagined. He grabbed her again and hugged her and kissed her. They fell onto the bed kissing all the while. "Uh-uh, clothes off, now." She said to him lust growing in her eyes. He quickly slipped off his plain white t-shirt and jeans all that remained were his boxers and Hinata stopped him there. She got up and kissed him one last time before pushing him on the bed,

"Almost dying gave me new courage when I'm with you." She saw he was smiling, "Meaning I want to go farther than you do. Think about that." Naruto couldn't help but smile wickedly, they kissed again. For quite a while too. Hinata broke the kiss and started to kiss down his chest. She licked his hard little nipples before continuing on, finally at the edge of his boxers she pulled them down to have Naruto's 9 ½ inch cock spring out.

"Sweet Jesus." She thought to herself. She slowly but surely began to kiss and lick his head, causing Naruto to hiss out in pain. She looked up, "What's wrong?"

"Well during my training, we were doing tree running and I slipped and racked myself, and got a splinter 3 inches long in it. So it hurts now, but what you were doing felt good don't worry about it." Hinata couldn't help but laughing, it seemed so ridiculous, but it was probably true. So with more ease this time she began to lick all the way up his shaft, he moaned out loud for more. And she granted him more, she began to take more and more of him into her mouth and suck.

"Holy Damn, this feels good. Is this what Sasuke was talking about?" He thought to himself as he writhed under her tongue.

"This is kinda fun." She thought to herself as she kept sucking and licking until finally Naruto's voice broke the strain of moans.

"This is good and all but I'm about to cum, any place you want it?" He asked in broken syllables as she kept sucking. Finally he sharply gasped and Hinata knew what that meant. She quickly pulled his cock out of her mouth and aimed the spouting nozzle of cum at her body, Naruto quickly covered her body with semen as he panted and moaned. Hinata lifted some up with two fingers and tasted it.

"Wow," she exclaimed. "It tastes pretty good, better than I thought." Naruto looked up and started to get up.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry hang on let me get a towel." She held his hand back and tried to calm him down.

"It's okay," she quickly explained. "I like it, I can and will clean it up, however I do believe you need to return the favor." Naruto and Hinata both smiled so wickedly the devil himself would have blushed. He quickly kissed her when she wasn't expecting it. He pulled back smacking his tongue against his lips.

"Not bad, a little salty for my taste but," he chuckled and so did she. He quickly kissed her again, this kiss was very deep and passionate and when he broke it, Hinata whined in complaint only to be replaced with a moan of pleasure as he nibbled and kissed her neck. He kept lowering his teeth and lips until he arrived at her hard nipples. He paused for a minute then quickly encased the nipple with his lips. She gasped quietly at the small jolt of pleasure she felt go all along her spine. How could he be up at her chest but her pelvis was tingling anyway? He smirked as he heard her moan, he massaged the left breast while sucking and biting the right one. Hinata couldn't stop moaning,

"He hasn't even left my chest and I am already about to cum." She thought to herself. Finally he broke away from her chest and started licking down her stomach. Her breath became nothing more than gasps as he got closer and closer to her core. When his tongue finally hit the top of her vagina, she let out a sharp exhale of air. Naruto smirked even bigger when his tongue hit her clit.

"Ahh!" She exclaimed out. It was a pleasure scream, she assured him. Though it was kind of embarrassing, seeing as how she had played with herself once before. He kept his tongue moving up and down against her clit, as her moans turned into screams of pleasure. He slowly started to insert a finger into her vagina; soon he felt something blocking his way. He looked up and she nodded in embarrassment.

"Yeah I'm a virgin, I'm sorry." She moved her head down and was blushing dearly.

"I don't give a damn; honestly it's more reassuring for me." She looked up at him, he was still smiling that same goofy smile. "I love you. I don't care that you are a virgin." He reached up and kissed her deeply. "Though we will need to remedy this situation." He whispered in her ear.

"What do you mean?" She whispered back pulling him in for another kiss.

"Spread your legs and you will see what I mean." He smiled as he kissed her again. Hinata, who was following orders, quickly spread her legs while Naruto positioned himself in between, grabbing his cock in his hands and lining himself up at her entrance. "You ready?" He asked her, Hinata gulped and nodded. With that, Naruto slowly began to enter her. Hinata hissed at the pain and grabbed him tightly. He began to slow down even more now. Finally after getting his entire cock in (barely) he withdrew and slowly moved in again. Hinata was still hissing in pain, but over time her pain turned to immense pleasure. Hinata thought she was going to pass out, she tried to keep breathing but every breath taken was turned into a scream of pleasure a short time later. Naruto on the other end was feeling the same thing. He was feeling light headed but he didn't care. All he cared about was making her happy. And by the sounds of things she was enjoying herself plenty. Hinata and Naruto screamed out one last time as they both experienced a very powerful orgasm, it shook thier bodies to the point of numbness. She fell to her back and Naruto beside her. Naruto looked into her eyes one last time before she closed them to fall asleep. He sat up and redressed her, got dressed himself, and cleaned every thing up. He got her covered up and tucked her in. He got his chair back and sat back down right beside her. Before he fell asleep he kept singing a little verse he made up.

_"I look to your face and I see my new world,_

_ Looking back at me with eyes like pearls_

_ And I ask my self staring at your eyes,_

_ Do all angels, have grey eyes?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Part II

Naruto awakened to see Hinata calmly asleep, holding his hand. Naruto quickly looked around, but it seems no one had checked on her yet. This was good, Naruto may have beaten Neji in the Chunin exams, but he feared him above all else. Hell hath no fury like a pissed off Hyuuga. He quickly moved everything back and hid before the door opened. To his extreme luck only a nurse slipped in. She dropped off breakfast in case Hinata woke up, checked her temperature and slipped out the door. Naruto checked if the coast was clear before quietly making his escape out of his hiding place. He quickly moved over trying to wake Hinata up.

"Hinata," he shook her gently. "Hinata, wake up." He shook her a little more forcefully this time. She moaned gently and slowly opened her eyes.

"Naruto-kun, so last night wasn't a dream?" She asked him still half-asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"No it wasn't, but I have to go." She slowly got up.

"Aww, why?" She said holding his head pulling him in for a kiss. He pulled back almost fearing who would come in next.

"I love you, but I fear your cousin." Her eyes widened.

"Oh crap, you're right." She got up and went fumbling through her drawers. Finally after a few minutes she held up two stones. "They're communication stones. Simply say my name and it will ring and we can talk through them. But it is untraceable." She gave him one of the stones and he slipped it on his neck before bolting out of her window. As he was flying through the air he held the stone. He couldn't stop smiling all the way to his apartment. When he got home it seemed like forever since he talked to her, as he opened his door he started to say her name to the stone but was greeted by 3 angry women's faces. One Ino, One TenTen and one Sakura.

"Oh, shit. This is not going to end well." They cornered him in his room.

"We…Want…Details!" TenTen yelled out. Sakura took him and threw him in a chair and was greeted by the women's faces beaming at him.

"Well…" Ino started. "What happened?" Naruto stood there confused.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He slowly got up and started to escort them out. Ino turned around and punched him hard in the gut. It didn't hurt very much but it still stunned him long enough for the three girls to get him tied down so he couldn't leave.

"Sakura told us about last night, sooooo…TELL US YOU TWERP!" TenTen can be very mean when she wants to. Naruto glared at them, snapping the ropes apart.

"Nothing happened. She was still unconscious so I ended up saying my feelings to a warm body. Now go the hell away." Finally he escorted them out of his house. As he was about to call her he bashed his door hard.

"OW!" He heard them scream as the door collided with their ears.

"GO AWAY!" He yelled at the door. Finally after 5 minutes of waiting he checked the coast was clear. "Hinata Hyuuga," He said into the stone, the stone glowed a bright purple and let rang a single note like on a bell. "Are you there?" He waited for not even 10 seconds before he heard her voice clear as crystal through the stone.

"I'm here." She said. "How are you?" She asked him. It was like being there with her.

"I'm good, missing you though." He giggled in the stone. She laughed too. "I love you; you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Thank you." He kissed the stone. She responded with a peaceful aww.

"I love you too. Hey wanna try something? Something _fun_?" The emphisas on the fun, made it sound like this was an exciting event to try.

"Alright I'll bite, what are we trying?" She chuckled.

"It's a surprise; now do exactly as I say. I promise you will like it." Naruto followed her orders.

"Alright. What do you want to do first?" She was laughing quietly.

"I want you to tell me one of your deepest darkest fantasies. It can be about anyone, but I want to know everything you like." Naruto was stunned. He didn't think he had any. He thought really hard, and finally found one in the back corner of his mind.

"Alright but, it's not too good, it's really old."

"I don't care, I wanna hear it." He laughed.

"OK fine," he paused for a minute to stop laughing. "This was a dream I had a long time ago, at first I pushed it aside then when these feelings started to come through they blossomed so…here you go." He took a big breath.

"It was you and me, in a large white room. There was only a bed in that room. You smiled your big pretty smile and we started to kiss. I was surprised but I followed it because I loved it. You pulled away from the kiss and peeled off my jacket. You started to rub my arms while I peeled yours off as well. You started to moan when I licked your neck. You peeled me back off your neck to kiss me again, then after breaking the kiss you slowly lifted my t-shirt off leaving just my undershirt." He paused when he heard her moan. He chuckled.

"Keep going." He heard in broken syllables from her stone. She was fingering herself, at least that's what he thought.

"So I lift off your black tank top and leaving just your black and white lacy bra. Don't ask me why they are that color they just were. I go in to kiss your neck again but you stop me. You pull off my tank top and start rubbing my chest. You run your fingers over my scars and it feels good. I push you back against the bed and take your bra with surprising haste." She giggled and kept moaning. "Are you um…?"

"Yes, you should too." She said in partial syllables. Naruto was reluctant but he agreed. He quickly stripped himself and started to rub his cock. He imagined it was Hinata's mouth and hand on it. This made him very aroused.

"Alright what next?" He said slowly rubbing his now very hard cock. He felt stupid doing it but, she seemed to be enjoying herself too so he might as well have.

"Keep going in your dream." Her breath became nothing than short gasps mixed with words. He was starting to pant to, this was weird and new to him but it felt kinda good.

"I start to suck on your breasts, licking and biting one nipple whilst massaging and squeezing the other one. All this time you slowly start scratching my back. I can feel your nails digging into me and I don't care. I move my pelvis into yours as your moan and writhe." Almost on cue she started moaning. Naruto heard this and he could feel the orgasm start to churn in his body. "I don't know how much longer I can last." He said.

"Me neither, how close are you to cumming?" she asked with a slight scream of pleasure at the end of her words.

"Pretty close. How about you?" He said he could feel his balls tightening with his cum. He heard her gasping and moaning in the same breaths.

"I am almost there, Oh God Naruto!" She screamed into the stone.

"Move the stone close to your pussy." He quickly said as she was cumming and she did, he could hear her juices hitting the stone, and it made cum so powerfully she could hear his cum hitting the stone. They both were panting.

"That was fun, you were right." Naruto spoke into the stone quietly because he had no breath left. She continued panting.

"Get your hot ass over here now I wanna fuck you senseless." About that time he heard a knock at his door.

"Shit not right now ok? I will call you when I am about to leave. Bye." And with that he shut off the stone quickly and shoddily cleaned things up, and then he answered the door.

"Hello?" He peeked out the door in case it was Sakura's gang again. He was surprised to see Kakashi standing there.

"Naruto we request your attendance at this meeting, as the Hero of Konoha." He handed him a slip. Looking at it closely it seemed all Shinobi who were present at the time of Pein's attack.

"When is it?" He asked quietly.

"In two hours be on front of the Hokage's temple before then." He said as he was about to depart. "Oh and Naruto, thank you for your bravery." And with that he dissapered. Naruto quickly got dressed and headed out the door to get to Hinata. He leapt out his window and became a strange orange blur in the sky. He wasn't so much running for his life more for Hinata's. He feared what Neji would do if he found any evidence of him being there. Naruto landed silently on Hinata's balcony and quietly gave her the invitation while the nurse's back was turned. She read and she understood. He waited for almost 15 minutes until the nurse left. He grabbed her hand and quickly sent her flying with her. They arrived at the meeting with time to spare so they had a "friendly" conversation.

"So do you have fantasies?" Naruto asked her in a hushed tone. She blushed and stuttered like she used to in order to sell it more effectively.

"Y-y-yes, s-s-sometimes." She couldn't help but laugh a little. Suddenly Neji burst through the doors.

"Kakashi!" He screamed. "Hinata is missing!" Kakashi pointed over to the two who were silent and more than slightly confused. "How did she get here?"

"I gave her the invitation, and she came." Naruto said. He was trying to act innocent. Hinata stood up and with out a waver confronted Neji.

"Naruto calmly gave the invitation and I came over here. What is the problem?" Neji was stunned, so was Naruto and Kakashi for that matter. Neji apologized and quietly took his seat.

XXX

"Now then the last thing on our agenda. We must appoint a new Hokage, with the unfortunate retiring of Tsunade the Fifth. Does anyone have a recommendation?" Kakashi asked into the microphone. Suddenly and without warning Shikamaru stood.

"I nominate Naruto Uzumaki, as the Sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village." He shouted at Kakashi. Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"All in favor." It was silent. Naruto sighed, at least he had a shot.

"Aye!" Choji shouted from the back.

"Aye!" Sakura this time.

"Aye!" Kiba shouted with a helpful bark from Akumaru.

"Aye!" Ino and TenTen both shouted. Before long every one in the room was cheering Naruto's name as Hokage. Naruto was stunned. He cannot believe after being the outcast for all of his life he had this many friends.

"Naruto Uzumaki, please come to the front." Naruto bolted over everybody to get there. He stood there smiling.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." He smiled under his mask.

"In the name of the Village of the Hidden Leaf, I present you with your ceremonial robes and hat. And these robes worn by your father." He pulled them out and wore them right in front of every body. He stepped up to the mic.

"This is very great to see my dream come true. Cause if anyone has known me for more than 15 seconds they know this my dream. But there is something I really want to do." He stepped out from the mic and held out a small black box. "There is someone in this audience who recently have confessed my feelings to. She has responded with the same feelings even though I was really scared that she would turn me down. Hinata Hyuuga, will you marry me?" Everyone gasped and turned to look at Hinata. Sakura's gang picked her up and carried her to the front because she wouldn't move otherwise. He smiled and got down on one knee.

"Yes!" she shouted. And then promptly fainted. He chuckled, a little bit, and picked her up. And kissed her. All of a sudden a blood curling scream was heard. Naruto turned to see Neji flying toward him.

"Oh shi-." Was all he had time to say before he ducked out of the way. Kakashi and Sakura where holding Neji back from killing him. But he escaped their grasp and ran at Naruto. He tried to move but it was too late. He saw Neji's palm coming straight toward him. Until he heard a solid thud against Neji. Hinata had escaped and had blocked Neji's hit completely.

"I did this on my own. He did not force me, I really wanted this." She smiled and turned and kissed Naruto deeply.

_"I look to your face and I see my new world,_

_ Looking back at me with eyes like pearls_

_ And I ask my self staring at your eyes,_

_ Do all angels, have grey eyes?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Part III

Naruto stood in his brand new office and took a deep breath. His first day as the Hokage of Konoha. He paused for a second,

"YEAH BABY YEAH!" He couldn't help but brag a little bit. He sat down at **his** new desk; he started to lean back in **his **new chair. He just loved to soak it in. He was anxious to say the least though. Pretty soon the Kazekage and the Mizukage would both be coming by to talk about the Akatsuki attacks. He had not seen Gaara for a while, and had never met the Mizukage so this would be tough on a multitude of levels. He heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." He said calmly expecting to see Gaara or Kakashi or someone but instead only Hinata popped in. "Oh, how you doing, baby?" He got a little more relaxed.

"Doing good, but there is a problem." She acted worried for him.

"What's the matter?" He asked her getting up from his chair. She had her head down a bit so he couldn't see her face.

"Well," she said quietly then without warning leapt up and kissed him. "I have been really horny and you haven't been around." They kept kissing, their tongues wrestled in the air. He broke the kiss and smiled wickedly.

"I figured you were, so I asked Tsunade and as it turns out," He walked over to his large bookshelf, and pulled on the book titled "Lust". The book shelf rumbled and moved out of the way to see a giant empty room with a large bed. "Tsunade had a little hideaway. I figure we can have our fun here." Hinata smiled. She pulled the door closed and warned him:

"Come in after I knock on the door 4 times ok?" He was a little confused but he obeyed. He sat around for a few minutes reading the book covers on the book case. After about ten minutes he finally heard the haunting knocking on the bookshelf. He smiled and started to pull back the book when he heard someone knock on the door.

"Shit. Hold on babe." He rushed to go answer the door. "Yes?" He said as he opened the door. It was Kiba.

"Sir Hokage," He said as he bowed his head. "May I come in?" Naruto nodded and he stepped in. He immediately sniffed the air. "Was Hinata here?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, she stopped by to give me some papers. What can I do for you?" Kiba stepped to the desk with Akumaru right beside him.

"We think there is a spy in the village. She has been known to try and seduce the Kages, so I thought I should warn you."

"Thank you for the warning Kiba." There was a small timid knock at the door. "Come in." Hinata stepped through the door.

"Oh hey Hinata. Hey weren't you here earlier? No wait that's not the scent I smell. Weird, must have been someone else. See ya guys." Kiba left and Naruto was almost pissed.

"Hinata can I see your hand please?" Hinata held out her hand. The emerald ring he put on her finger was still there. Naruto got up and told Hinata everything that had happened.

"I apologize about this but I have a very good idea."

"What is it?"

"We can mess with her very much if we decide to have a fake threesome. Think about it she would get to disgusted and probably leave. But if you don't want to I have other ways of torturing her." Hinata stood there for a few seconds when she heard her own voice from behind the door.

"Naruto-kun, come on I really wanna do this. I'll do that thing you like with you." She said in a seductive voice. Hinata's eyes brightened. She quickly did a couple hand signs and was enveloped in a small cloud of smoke. She came out as Naruto's sexy no jutsu.

"Let me do this. I will have her out here in five minutes tops. Bet you lunch." She smiled wickedly.

"You're on." He smiled back. "I'm timing once that door closes."

"I'm coming, and boy you are going to be screaming that a lot." She said as she walked in.

"Gee I hope so."

A/N: This next part will be told through Hinata's perspective.

Hinata strutted in as she moved closer to the bed. The spy looked at Hinata in a bit of shock.

"Are you ok?" Hinata asked. "You look surprised, I thought you said we would do my favorite thing." The other Hinata looked at her and stuttered a bit.

"Y-yes. I was just stunned by your beauty." Hinata laughed.

"Good, cause your gonna be tasting this beauty," she grabbed her hand. "All night long." Hinata slowly led her hand to her breasts and even lower to her core. Once her fingers had entered Hinata she had begun to moan loudly and obnoxiously. The other Hinata started squinting when the real Hinata started to crush her hand from "pleasure". Then Hinata took her fingers and licked them in the most un-arousing way possible.

"That's it; they aren't paying me enough to put up with this shit." The spy disappeared. From the room and appeared next to Naruto who had gone back to work at his desk.

"You are under arrest for illegal espionage." He whispered in her ear. About five minutes before Naruto had requested members of the police force join him in his office. So, right as they walked through the door, they were greeted by a naked spy who was kicking and screaming. "Take her to the prison and keep her detained and try to get who sent her then tell me if you get anything, got it?" The officers nodded and kept leading her away, before she left Naruto heard her screaming at him:

"AT LEAST LET ME GET DRESSED FIRST!" To which Naruto responded.

"No!" And he continued his paperwork. A few minutes later Hinata peeked her head out fully dressed and laughing her ass off.

"How long did it take?" She asked while laughing.

"3 minutes and 12 seconds." Naruto told her. He hugged her and kissed her.

"You owe me lunch." She said gloating.

"I know, but hearing you moan made me hungry for something else." He said in a lustful voice around that time he slid his hand between her legs and nibbled on her neck. She gasped and moaned from the two feelings.

"Naruto," she whined. "Not here, at least let's go in the room." Naruto looked at her, with big eyes and a bigger smile.

"I thought you'd never ask." He picked her up and took her into the room and closed the door behind him. He turned on the lights and carried her to the bed. He gently set her down on the bed all while kissing her. Hinata sat up and started to peel off her layers.

"Remember your dream what I was wearing?" She said as she continued to strip until she was down to her underwear. Which happened to be the black and white lacy bra and panties. Naruto could feel his erection start to hurt. He kissed her deeply and ripped off her underwear. He started to devour her wet pussy, sticking his tongue in and out of her wet little hole. She began to moan loudly and pushed his head into her pussy. Naruto responded by shoving his tongue in as far as it would go and kept licking it over and over until she begged him to be fucked.

"Naruto please," she whined in between moans. "Fuck me hard, fuck my aching pussy. She spread her lips wide open. Naruto quickly stripped down and lined his cock up at her entrance. He started to go slow and once he was all the way in, he withdrew quickly and thrust into her hard. She screamed again in pleasure. Naruto kept mercilessly pounding her pussy with his cock. Hinata grabbed him and pulled him in every time he slammed her.

"I have an idea," he said as he kept pounding her. He withdrew and she whined in disappointment. He picked her up and slung her leg over his shoulder then re-entered her. "How's this?" He said hoping for a good response. And judging by her moans and screaming his name, he thought he did a good job.

"Oh, GOD!" She screamed out as his cock entered her again and again, "Oh, it's so deep. How does that thing fit in there?" She asked jokingly, followed by screaming his name again. Naruto kept pounding her mercilessly as he himself was almost to orgasm, Hinata screamed out multiple profanities as she exploded in a powerful orgasm, following a short second Naruto came as well. Laying there on the bed together,

"What do you want to name our first kid?" Hinata asked him.

"I was thinking either Asuma in his memory. Why?" He asked as she laid on his chest.

"Because I just realized we have been having unprotected sex for a while now. I'm probably pregnant." Hinata said calmly. Naruto started laughing,

"Good, now they can stop bugging me." Hinata looked up,

"About what?" Naruto kept laughing.

"They keep telling me I need to have a kid in case I die. Can you imagine Neji's face when I tell him you're pregnant?" Hinata laughed loudly.

"Yeah I could just see that happening." She said as she got up. "Sorry but I do have to go, I have to go talk to Sakura, she is helping me pick out my wedding dress."

"Yeah I have some paper work to finish up as well before I pick out my tux." They kissed passionately one last time before they parted. Naruto sat back down at his desk and kept reading through the papers Kakashi had given him. He heard a loud knock at his door.

"Come in," he said with a pen in his mouth. Kakashi entered with six people, Gaara was one of them.

"Lord Hokage, I present you the Kazekage of the Sand Village, and The Mizukage of the Mist Village." Gaara stepped in and a beautiful woman stepped in also. They each shook hands.

"Lord Hokage, we have come to discuss the remaining Akatsuki members and the danger of Sasuke Uchiha's gang. They have been wreaking havoc and are currently thought to be on the way to this Village to finish the job Pein didn't do." Gaara opened the meeting with these words hoping to inform of more than the Akatsuki's dangers.

"Yes, he was last seen about a fortnight's travels from the village. We expect he will attack any day and we have both brought armies to help, as we expect he will bring his own."

"A fair assumption, but I know Sasuke, he is way to proud to bring more than he knows he has too, he will most likely either show up alone or with 2 people. As was his M.O years ago. He will also try to kill me, since I'm the only thing standing in the way of him surpassing his brother."

"Why is that?" Gaara asked.

"Because I beat Itachi, he didn't." Naruto got up and looked out the window. "Meet me in front of the gates," He handed them two pictures. "Disguise yourself as these, and play along." And with that Naruto left them behind as he left. Gaara looked at his picture and smiled. Which was unusual for him.

Sakura led Hinata in to the dressing room with the few dresses she had picked out.

"Go in try them on, silly!" Hinata blushed as she went into the room. "So why are you attracted to Naruto? What draws you to him?" Sakura asked her.

"I think the biggest thing, uf, is probably his attitude. Never back down, never say die and definetly never let go of who you love. That's what he told me once. And of course, he is hot as hell. You've seen him right?" Sakura laughed.

"Unfortunately, well when you are on a mission and you keep seeing Naruto with out a shirt. It sucks when you can't go to sleep that night." Hinata and Sakura kept laughing. Hinata opened the door slowly.

"How does this look?" She looked at Hinata. The strapless dress hung down past her feet. It clung to her figure until her waist then it whimsically flew down to her feet. The train was long and the sparrow design along the frills of the train looked absolutely beautiful.

"Holy shit, girl. That looks amazing. Naruto will lo-." Sakura was interrupted by a large explosion from the front gate of the Village. Sakura ran out to see the silhouette of Sasuke at the village. And what was worse Itachi.

"Did you really think you would kill me little brother? You are pathetic, all your attempts have been futile and wouldn't work on anyone. Not even Naruto. How does it feel to be a complete failure?"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke raged. He made his hand signs again and launched the giant ball of lightning at Itachi, only for Itachi to block him and send the lightning ball into his own gut. Sasuke cried out in pain but not before slashing as Itachi multiple times. After swinging almost 50 times and only hitting once, Sasuke's blade shattered in Itachi's hand.

"Once again you have failed. Die now little brother." Sasuke moved out of the way just in time to avoid the blade to his head. "Sasuke, give it up." Itachi was suddenly surrounded in a small puff of smoke. Naruto stepped out of the smoke.

"We have you surrounded. Surrender now." Sasuke started laughing.

"Naruto Uzumaki, finally accomplished your dream huh?"

"Naruto what's the matter?" Sakura and Hinata appeared beside him, Hinata was still in her wedding dress. Almost as if on cue of Naruto's horrid thoughts. Sasuke launched at Hinata with blade in hand. Sakura blocked him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." And quickly snapped his neck. Sasuke lay dead in the streets of Konoha with a crying Sakura next to him and Hinata (still in her dress) beside her comforting her. Naruto quickly came by and closed his eyes.

"Time of death 13:20, I'm sorry Sakura. I know how much you liked him." Sakura looked up and smiled to the heavens.

"I don't care. I'm free." Sakura got up and kicked Sasuke's corpse in the balls. "That's for betraying us." She kicked again. "That's for joining the Akatsuki." Then she picked him up and threw him against a wall. "And that's for breaking up with me!" She smiled and took Hinata back to the store. Both Hinata and Naruto couldn't stop laughing. They really should have seen that coming.

_Coming up next NaruHina Wedding! Tune in next time._


End file.
